deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tron Bonne vs. Bowser Jr.
Tron Bonne vs Bowser Jr. is a What-if Death Battle made by Ganime. Blippeeddeeblah also has his own version. Description Mega Man Legends vs. Super Mario! These two heads-in-command will battle each other out! Will Bonne bomb out Junior, or will the Koopa Jr. introduce Tron to a Legend of pain?!? Interlude Wiz: The second in command... always there when the main man is out of commission Boomstick: They make great work, until the Heroes come up. Wiz: Tron Bonne, the Bonne Technician. Boomstick: And Bowser Jr. , the son of the Koopa King. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. RULE: THE KOOPA KIDS AND BON BONNE WILL BE IN THE BATTLE, HOWEVER TEISEL AND BOWSER WILL NOT ENTER THE BATTLE Tron Bonne (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uf7Jq_SEs_o) Wiz: Villans come in many shapes and sizes... Boomstick: But this one is Just as Teenage girl version of Dr. Wily, how can she be dandgerous when Doctah Wahwee lost to an obese man. Tron Bonne Height: 5"1 Age: 14 Weight: 95 lbs Known as a "Sky Pirate" Wiz: On the contrary she and her army of servbots would be able to turn you into mincemeat. Boomstick: Oh Really then prove it. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsGKhxtvf4A) SERVBOTS '-Worth 500 zenni' '-40 Servbots were built' '-Works with the Gustaff' '-Very intelligent being cooks, driving the Gustaff, and building most of the rooms in the Gesllschaft' '-All having Hammers' '-Technically Invincible' Wiz: The Servbots are intelligent robots able to have jobs, and being able to build rooms in the Gesllschaft. Boomstick: So what I can build the Death Star in MineCraft and I have a job, IT IS HERE. Wiz: *facepalms* Boomstick: The Servbots also Have Hammers that are pretty generic, and they have bombs, good for them. Wiz: They are also cannot be destroyed. Boomstick: What I call Bullshit give me evidence. (Shows Servbots being beaten in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne.) Boomstick: I want those in my house as security. Wiz: That isn't everything Tron has at her disposal. GESSLSCHAFT '-Has the following rooms: HQ, Lab, Storage, Cafe, Meeting Room, Deck, Engine Room, Gym, Torture Room, Tron's Room, Teisel's Room, and Hangar' '-Torture Room has fire, spikes, and a 10 ton weight' '-Most other Rooms are Self explanitory' '-Hangar is a place for Battling' Boomstick: this place is my dream home, A Cafe for eating, Meeting Room for planning more Death Battles, a Lab so Wiz can shut up, Storage for Jocelyn on her stupid show ,the Hangar for epic fights, and the best room ever, the... Wiz: The Torture Room. Boomstick: Dont ever interupt me again Wiz: The torture Room is for Servbots that are slacking off, this room houses fire to burn your opoonents. Boomstick: Spikes to stick right up your butt. Wiz: And a 10 ton weight for crushing others. Boomstick: But enough of that lets get to the main attraction. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVTxqWCYmR4) GUSTAFF '-Has flamethrower and drill and for this match will be equpped with the Bonne Bazooka' '-Will be given the Villanous Design' '-Can Hover' '- Able to carry cars and giant Boulders' Wiz: The Gustaff is a dangerous weapon thats a tank of a thing. Boomstick: Me wantie. Wiz: For this fight the Gustaff will be given the Bonne Bazooka but it also has a drill and flamethrower. Boomstick: Lastly is Tron's own brother Bon Bonne. BON BONNE '-uses a flying body called Schmetterling' '-Attacks with attacks with powerful claps, missiles, and a party horn-like attack' '-destroys objects in his way like trees with punches' '- His body has a powerful drill in the head and he can fire his hands to electrify' Boomstick: Who would use a brother as a weapon Wiz: well when it can use missiles, destroy trees, and electrify opponents just by clapping Boomstick: And he can be picked up by a magnet for transportation, I erase everything bad I said about Tron, she is awsome in all ways. Tron: I don't know who or what these are but I'm not going to let them get in our way. Bowser Jr. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vk3mSnHdTT8) Boomstick: Many villains are so cool that sidekicks would be a waste of time, unless... Wiz: They are your son, we are of course talking about Bowser Jr. Height: 3'5 Weight: 150 lbs Age: Around 10 yrs Only son of Bowser Pro Golf Player (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NW26pwMDUHA) Boomstick: Is this what the Koopa Kings son supposed to be, some cheap Bowser knock off. Wiz: In a way he is being the son of the Koopa King his one goal is to... Boomstick: RULE THE EMPIRE!!!! Wiz: Um.. to kidnap the princess Boomstick: and when he was brought to Delfino Plaza he was lied to by his father that Peach was his mother. Bowser Jr:I wont let you take Mama Peach away Boomstick: Did I just fucking stutter, well I guess he did say it differently. Wiz: Well besides that comment he rides his own version of the Koopa Clown Car KOOPA CLOWN CAR '-His Car attatchment is able to go at max speeds of 120 mph' '-Able to jab his opponents down with Boxing Gloves' '- Wields it's own fork' '- Attacks also with Cannonballs, Drills, and Wrecking Balls' '- Can also Release exploding MechaKoopas' Boomstick: So how the hell does that car go so fast with a kid that heavy Wiz: Cheating? Well besides that incredible speed it could go against Little Mac with it's boxing gloves Boomsick: It also can come in with.... Wiz: ....... what? Boomstick: Say it Wiz :No, not even if it was the cure to world hunger, Moving on to Junior's Regular arsenal like his fire Breath and Paint Brush NATURAL ABILITIES '- Throws Koopa Shells and Bob-ombs' '- Sonic Roar shinks anyone who touches it for a couple of seconds' '- Has a hammer similar to Hammer Brothers ' '- Can breathe streams of fire and balls of fire ' '-Wields a magic Paintbrush that can electrify, burn and cover vision ' '- The paintbrush can make him become Shadow Mario' (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83d5_ELl1gw) Wiz: His magic Paintbrush is a thing of nightmares Boomstick: No really it can make portals to new places, and different types of goop to punish you for your crimes Wiz: And while his beginning of fire breath was pitiful, he improved it to quality of his Father's Boomstick: We went through so much and we haven't even talked about his army BOWSER JR'S ARMY '- Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bro, Lakitu, Piranha Plant, Buzzy Beetle, Spiny, Boo, Dry Bones, Chain Chomps, Pokeys, ' Wiz: SO MANY ENEMIES Boomstick: Koopas and Goombas can grow wings, Goombas can also use their babies as weapons, Hammer Bros. throw hammers at an arc to attack, Lakitu can drop Spines which can only be killed by projectiles but defeatng Lakitu you can hijack his cloud for your own, Buzzy Beetles are basically Koopas except they cant fly and they cant be killed, Chain Chomps are only deadly when released and they are dangerous creatures on both sides, Boos only Follow you if you are looking, then they will chase after you, looking at them will actually have them cower in fear and they die again in light, Pokeys are giant porcupines that can be destroyed by shooting it down with projectiles, lastly Dry Bones are killed Koopas and can only be destroyed by freezing them and crushing them into ice cubes *INTENSE GASPING* Wiz: Well you did forget about the Koopalings Boomstick: WHAT!!!!MORE?!?!?!?!?! KOOPALINGS ' '-Koopalings include Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, and Ludwig Von Koopa (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=83d5_ELl1gw) Wiz: All the Koopalings are similar to Bowser Jr. all having their own Clown car, all having magi wands that shoot Magic blasts, and all being able to breathe balls af fire, and lastly Lemmy brings bombs and balls to the mix while Wendy brings in rings that bounce all around Boomstick: That was too much info to take a hold of, I mean look at this * shows the list of things they went over* Wiz: Well Bowser Jr. is truly heir to the Koopa throne. Bowser Jr.: Someday when I get bigger..... I wanna fight that Mario again! DEATH BATTLE!!! Who do you think would win? Tron Bonne Bowser Jr. Who do you want to win? Tron Bonne Bowser Jr. Gessleschaft Tron: OK Boys, our next stealing to get Teisel Back to Health we will be going to the Koopa armada. Servbot: A..Armada, how will we be able to beat them? Tron: Today well be taking all of our best equpment to take them down, I know it'll be hard, but I know we can do this. All Servbots: Yes Miss Tron!! Bowser's Ship Hammer Bro: Sir it seems that a ship is after us Bowser: I really don't care, Mario is about to reach my throne room, have Junior take over, Koopa King out. Bowser then jumps off the ship. Goomba: Prince Bowser, what will be our planof attack. Bowser Jr.: The plan is to attack, land us on than hanging area. Gesslschaft Servbot: Oh no they're coming on the ship. Tron: Thats ok, is the Gustaff Ready Servbot: Yes Miss Tron Tron then Jumps to the Hangar Bowser Jr: You'll pay for even trying to mess with the Koopa army Tron: Oh I'm so scared of a spiked turtle, Get readt to be turned into Turtle Soup FIGHT!! Bowsr Jr. Sends out all of his Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros., and Pokeys, however they are all blown up by the Bonne Bazooka Tron: Oh come on, is that really all you have? Bowser Jr: Grr, go Lakitu! Two Lakitu appear and throw many Spinies, the Servbots were pelted by many Spinies, then some Dry Bones appear, the Servbots are constantly whacking the Dry Bones, but the Dry Bones kept on coming back up. Bowser Jr: Alright, we're on a roll. Tron: You have got to be kidding me, Bon Bonne, Jump on to the Hangar Bon Bonne: BABUU Bon Bonne then Jumps on the Hangar destroying all the Remaining enimies on Bowser Juniors side Bowser Jr: NOOOOOO, BRING IN ALL THE KOOPALINGS AND THE CHAIN CHOMP NOW!!! Koopa Driver: b-b-b- But sir.... Bowser Jr: NOW!!! And Bowser Jr accidental shirnks the Driver Ludwig: we are here Bowser Jr: Took you long enough, get rid of that baby The Koopalings chase after Bon, while Bon Destroys Lemmy, Wendy, and Iggy, The remaning Koopalings use their Magic Blasts to push Bon Bonne off the Hangar. Servbots: Master Bon!!! Get them!!! The Servbots then jump into the Koopalings Clown Cars tinkering with them making sure they cannot move Giving Tron the perfect chance to blast away at the Koopalings. Tron: FIRE!! Tron used her drill to pierce throgh Lemmy and Roy then the Bonne Bazooka to have Larry and Ludwig at the edge of the Hangar allowing the Servbots to push them off. Bowser Jr, then screamed at the Servbots shrinking them to miniscule size. Tron: that's it, time to go head to head. Both the Gustaff and Clown Car went into the Gesslschaft then exersized at the Gym, ate at the Cáfe, but the next room Bowser Jr was not expecting, he was alone in the Torture Room Bowser Jr:Wh- Where am I? Tron: HmHmhm, have fun. he saw some Servbots jump at him he blew some away but some tinkered with the Clown Car making it useless, he screamed and sprayed fire balls and even used his paint brush but the Servbots kept on coming up they pushed him through the spikes, Fire which unphased him but the last area was about to crush him he used his shell to stop the weight but not long until he was crushed by the weight. Tron: Like I said, Turtle. Soup KO!!! Results Wiz: That was a very intresting Boomstick: Holy crap! That was amazing Wiz:While most of Juniors troops and weaponry may seem stronger, Bonnes troops are stronger, smarter, and much more sly. Boomstick (in a fanboy voice): But what about the paintbrush? Wiz: it is shown that burns do minor damage to the Gustaff, and since it works similarly to Mega Man, the Gustaff dosent run on electricity, and as for the portals it has limits. Boomstick: Yeah like the time he coulve just made a portal for Mario at lava but did he do thatNO! Wiz: And really how smart do you think the koopa army actually are, and the only strong ones are Roy and Morton, and with the Bonne Bazooka, the Koopa Army stood little chance. Boomstick: Looks like Bowser Jr had a crushing defeat. Wiz: The winner is Tron Bonne Category:'Mario vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Ganime Category:'Army' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles